tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerina Nocturna
Valerina Nocturna is a recurring protagonist, who becomes the Moment Spirit's boss from 2024 onwards, and had a co-worker with Sarah Mysterina at Cedar Point. Character Bio Valerina Nocturna has fascination with roller coasters. She was twenty-two years old when she built her own backyard with roller coaster tracks, and operated. When she was 104 years old, she gets fired at six different Six Flags amusement parks in one month, and ended up working at Cedar Point, which is her favorite. She doesn't show fangs while working at Cedar Point, unless during HalloWeekends at night. Media TBA Appearance Valerina has long brown hair tied up in lower pigtails or ponytail, and does wear Cedar Point uniform daily, which they are red with blue vertical stripes on the sides, blue shorts, and white socks, alongside with a badge. She has white shoes, star belt, and does have Millennium Force and Steel Vengeance buttons. Trivia * Valerina earns daywalking experiences as a vampire still in 1964, due to her fascination with roller coasters. Though, she is the first sibling to do this. * Valerina was known as being fired at six different Six Flags amusement parks at age 104. There are known reasons why she wouldn't be allowed to work at Six Flags parks, but can work at Cedar Point. ** She files her future work report on her 104th birthday, which was July 6, 1996. ** Six Flags Magic Mountain: Hired on July 8, 1996 in the morning, and fired on the same day at night. ** Six Flags Over Texas: Hired on July 9, 1996 in the morning, and fired on July 10, 1996 in the afternoon. ** Six Flags St Louis: Hired on July 12, 1996 in the afternoon, and fired on July 13, 1996 in the evening. ** Six Flags Over Georgia: Hired on July 14, 1996 in the morning, and fired on July 16, 1996 in the morning. ** Six Flags Great America: Hired on July 18, 1996 in the morning, and fired on the same day in the evening. ** Six Flags Great Adventure: Hired on July 19, 1996 in the morning, and fired on July 21, 1996 in the afternoon. ** She fixes her work files as changing on her 105th birthday, July 6, 1997, after the tour, and before being officially hired. ** Cedar Point: Toured on July 23, 1996, got hired on July 23, 1997. She lacks showing her fangs while at work. * Valerina shows normal human-form teeth during work, and shows fangs while not at work, or on duty during HalloWeekends event. ** Valerina is a very kind vampire, just like her siblings, and she wants to show respect with her teeth to the Cedar Point riding customers, so she won't concern them why she has fangs (especially being fired at six different Six Flags amusement parks). ** Unfortunately she missed HalloWeekends 2019, due to Golden Ticket Awards that makes her want to protest, and have revenge, which can also happen two years later (see below). * Valerina becomes the Moment Spirit's boss in 2018, which was twenty-one years after she was hired. * Valerina built herself a roller coaster, and operate it herself on July 11, 1914. * Valerina's hate on Golden Ticket Awards for amusement parks started in 2014. Seven years later (in 2021), she wants revenge (as a vampire). * Valerina's water bottle style has "BIO-HAZARDS" symbol on them. Guests at Cedar Point might want to watch out for them. ** It has various types of blood inside (due to Valerina being a vampire) * Valerina is one of the vampires who wear pigtails, like her sister. The transformed ones, such as Krista Ulrich and Tsukiko Uchida, are also one of them, too. * Valerina's nickname from Rhonda Warren is literally "Kyuketsuki no bosu", which means "vampire boss" in Japanese. * Valerina is the first supernatural person to work at an amusement park. Nobody that are supernaturals were hired prior to 1997, the year she officially got a job. * The year that Valerina was born in is the same year that Cedar Point's first roller coaster, Switchback Railway opens, which gives out the reason why Valerina has fascination with roller coasters. * When Valerina first started her job at Cedar Point, she begins with Mean Streak on the first three years, and ended up moving to Millennium Force in 2000 (due to safety reasons about her personality). In 2018, she begins the Monday and Tuesday jobs over the new Steel Vengeance (where she used to work as Mean Streak), while she works on Millennium Force over some other days. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with no Death Information Category:Cedar Point Workers Category:Roller Coaster Operators Category:Born Between June 26 and July 24 Category:1892 Birth Category:Americans Category:Vampires Category:Nocturna Family